Sunshine Melts the Snow
by fairy-hime-108
Summary: Confused by his feelings for a certain dark haired boy, Naruto takes some time off to think about things. When he gets caught in a snowstorm, who but Sasuke should happen to rescue him? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Oneshot


Sunshine Melts the Snow

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment. Especially Naruto. Poor Naruto.)

Like I (hope I) said in the description, this is a oneshot story.

However, it is the first of a series of oneshot stories of (admittedly) similar nature.

And, um…you see the rating? You see the "yaoi"? Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you.

(Not that it's even that bad...or good, depending on your taste.)

* * *

The way the snow piled under the frosted trees, in gentle curves that formed dunes along the hillside, the way the icicles glinted from the branches like winter's kunai, the way the watery sunlight played shades of blue across the frozen lake…

…_it's all so beautiful. Beautiful and cold…just like you._ Naruto sighed, laying his golden head in him arms, staring out at the frozen landscape bereft of even the smallest signs of life.

He wasn't too sure, exactly, where he was…or maybe he just wasn't sure exactly where Konoha was. Naruto knew where he was. He was here. At the moment, he felt like that was about the most complex thinking he could handle.

_Oh, Sasuke…_, Naruto sighed again, burying his head further in his arms, W_hy? Why do you always have to be so cold? Why won't you ever let me close to you? Sasuke…_

Truly, the blonde boy hardly knew what to think anymore. Ever time he saw Sasuke, Naruto would feel his heart beat faster. Lately, he had begun blushing whenever he had to make eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto's feelings had been warming to the icy prince ever since laying eyes on that beautiful face, accelerating right from interest past crush to all out love, and yet…Naruto still had no idea what Sasuke thought about him.

_He probably hates me,_ Naruto moaned into the cradle of his arms, _…he wouldn't be the only one._

Naruto felt cold, cold with despair: he had accepted the fact that many people, despite anything he ever did, or anything he never did, would always hate him. He knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds, nothing to erase those years of prejudice, that ingrained anger.

Naruto wasn't simple, or naïve, even if he might seem to be sometimes. He knew exactly how most people thought of him. _…just…oh, please, gods, don't let Sasuke be one of them…_

So lost in his reverie, so totally consumed in contemplation of the Uchiha heir, Naruto failed to notice the sun begin to go down. When the clouds that had been gathering all afternoon finally managed to encase the sky, and the wind began blowing, harder than ever, and the snow began to fall, faster and thicker, however, he finally noticed, and what he noticed most of all was that he was cold. He had been sitting outside for almost the entire day, unmoving, protected only by the flimsy clothes he wore all the time, and now he could barely move.

_Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit! _Naruto struggled upright on legs he could barely feel, cursing himself for being stupid enough to get in such a mess. _What an idiot I am…it's no wonder if Sasuke wants as little as possible to do with someone like me. I've been acting like one of his air-headed fangirls, for goodness sake._

Naruto had started in the direction he thought Konoha lay, but with each struggling step realized the surety of his plight, especially if he was headed in the wrong direction. If not for the power of the kyuubi, he would already be dead, he knew, but even its strength was limited, and there was something about the domineering cold wind that cowed even the fox demon.

He was barely aware of the passage of time, of anything besides the slow, plodding progress, the sting of the bitter cold, the blinding snow, the penetrating wind, and gradually, of nothing at all.

* * *

Sasuke was worried. It was not a natural state for him to be in.

Moreover, he was worried because he hadn't seen Naruto at all, despite spending almost a whole hour in town, completely ignoring the storm warnings, very purposely doing nothing in the hopes of running into his blonde friend.

Friend…it wasn't a word Sasuke used lightly, but when applied to Naruto it seemed…frivolous.

Naruto was so much more than just a friend to Sasuke. He was slowly but surely becoming the very focus and center of the dark youth's life…not that Naruto was aware, however.

Sasuke, deadly weapon, perfect ninja, undefeatable opponent, was terrified of only one thing: being rejected by Naruto. Because of this, he spoke to the blonde coldly, treated him with frosty indifference bordering on dislike, and yet went out of his way to spend as much time as possible with Naruto, purposefully seeking him out only to put him off.

_I see him almost every day,_ Sasuke mused, walking quickly through the blizzard towards his home, _and every time I do, I have nothing but unkind words for him, and yet…he always welcomes me back the next time, smiling so widely and warmly…and never says a single unkind thing to me. Never…oh, Naruto, you deserve so much better than this…_

Head down, lost in contemplation of his only weakness, his only desire in life, Sasuke almost didn't see the prone figure in the snow, almost missed the telltale bright orange, the shock of golden hair.

When Sasuke finally did, his heart almost stopped…for a second, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe…then in a flash he was kneeling in the snow, tenderly brushing aside the layers of ice coating the blonde's face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned close to his still love, laying his cheek just barely against Naruto's lips, not daring to think, wanting more than anything to feel even the slightest caressing puff of air against his skin, the barest of signs that Naruto was still alive.

For a still, horrible second, Sasuke's mind balanced precariously between the somewhat confused but still beautiful world with Naruto in it, and the dark void of life without ever living should he not be…

…but only for a second. With a single, shallow exhalation from the blonde, Sasuke's world crashed back into place. Cradling the freezing body of his friend close to his chest, Sasuke lifted the surprisingly light form and made his way as fast as he possibly could to the Uchiha complex.

_Maybe everything will be okay…_ Sasuke's mind was awhirl with so many thoughts and emotions, he barely knew what he was doing, but one thing he was certain of: he wouldn't ever let anything happen to Naruto. Even if it meant revealing his feelings to the blonde, even if it meant risking rejection, he would protect the only person he had ever cherished. _From now on, I promise…_

Snow crunched under foot as Sasuke zigzagged between the paltry shelter offered by some lonely pines. _…I will always be here for you, Naruto…_

The heavy, wet whiteness stuck to any surface it could find purchase, coating Sasuke's head and arms with icy weight. _…because…_

Howling, cold wind stung his eyes and pushed him back, and Sasuke had to fight against the gusts for each step. _…because I…_

Holding Naruto closer, Sasuke sped up, despite the fury of the storm, towards the looming mass of the Uchiha manor. _…love you…_

* * *

Wisps of steam hung in the air, warm billows of moisture that clung to the ceiling and settled in the corners, flowing eddies of obscurity in the brightly lit room. The haze coming off the water, the warm light, the almost-oppressive heat and humidity of the interior, all rang in striking counterpoint to the raging winter storm outside.

Sasuke was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

It had all made perfect sense to him at first…it was obvious that he had to warm Naruto up quickly…and water held and conducted heat better than air…and it would be easy enough to simply immerse Naruto in one of the indoor hot springs…and then everything would be fine.

That, at least, was the idea.

However, Sasuke had failed, in his planning, to take into account certain things…such as the matter of clothing…largely due to the fact he usually spent a great deal of time specifically not thinking about certain things…like clothing…well, Naruto's clothing, anyway…

Therefore, it should have been a relief to Sasuke when Naruto's limp form (sans clothes) had been navigated into the tepid water.

What did worry Sasuke, at least slightly, was what exactly he was doing in the water next to Naruto, and how he had gotten there. He didn't remember that being in any part of his plan.

Moreover, Sasuke had somehow ended up with Naruto held loosely in his lap, the blonde's head resting listlessly on his shoulder. He was acutely aware of Naruto's breathing growing stronger, as every subsequent breathe blew caressingly across the bare skin of his torso, sending shivers down his spine.

It didn't help, either, when the blonde began to stir, each movement bringing his body in contact with Sasuke's, or the way he nestled his head against the nape of Sasuke's neck, making little cooing noises as he started coming to.

Sasuke was transfixed; he didn't dare move. He was aware, painfully aware, of every single thing it would be utterly immoral to do to Naruto while his friend was in such a state. How could he not be? Naruto reminded him with every little motion, every little sound sending lightning thrills though his body.

"Sa…su…ke…" Naruto had half turned, lying weakly against Sasuke, still mostly unconscious, murmuring gently against the dark haired boy's skin, "…mmm…Sa…suke…"

Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from responding to the blonde's call, trying discretely to push Naruto away, even though every nerve in his body was screaming at him to take hold of the other youth, to pull him closer, to never let him go.

Just then, Naruto's eyes flickered open, once, twice, still, blink, "…Sasuke?"

Beautiful blue eyes peered up at him through golden lashes, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way a rosy blush spread across the upturned face, the way the eyes dropped quickly down again, and his heart began to beat faster for it.

"…Naruto?" Sasuke tried to talk, wanting more than anything to articulate all the thoughts and feelings in his heart, wanting desperately to tell the blonde everything he ever meant to say, wanting to say that one most important thing, I love you, but all he could manage was to repeat his friend's name, "…Naruto…"

Still, it was almost as if he had, for there was something in Sasuke's strained voice that caused Naruto's blush to deepen, made his heart race and his breathing quicken.

Sasuke tried again, tried to force past a suddenly tight throat everything he wanted to tell Naruto, closed his eyes and opened his mouth to begin…

…but that was as far as he ever got, because then Naruto kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes flew open, his heart stopped, he couldn't move; he stared into Naruto's half-slitted eyes, feeling like he was drowning in those brilliant blue orbs, losing himself completely to the sensation.

All too soon it ended, the blonde drawing slowly away from Sasuke's lips, blue eyes searching his pale face for some sign, some clue to his reaction, rosy lips parting and tongue rising as Naruto began, "Sa…"

It was too much for Sasuke. Leaning forward, pulling Naruto closer with one arm, tangling his fingers in the messy golden curls, Sasuke captured the open mouth with his own, molding his lips insistently against Naruto's, thrusting his tongue demandingly into the gap, their bodies pressed close together.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stiffened, surprised. Then he relaxed, his body going limp in Sasuke's embrace, moaning lightly as the pale, deadly hands gently caressed his skin, lost in a haze of semi-conscious pleasure, eyes unfocused and blurry.

Lips locked, tongues twining, the two ninja moved together in a world of their own, for a moment free of care or worry, unheeding of tomorrow, living only for today.

Naruto was aware of a wall against his back as Sasuke pressed closer, normally unreadable dark eyes, so full of warmth and desperate need, asking all the questions his pale lips dared not frame. _Could you love someone like me?_

Unable to speak, Naruto moaned, deliciously soft and long, blue eyes shining with love and dilated by desire as the blonde shifted his body nearer to Sasuke's in answer to the silent question. _I already do._

With nothing left to hold him back, Sasuke pushed forward, thrusting into the blonde, their mouths parting as their bodies joined together and their hearts fused. Moving against each other, both so inexorably lost in the other, crying out the name of their love when they came as one, and after, lying still, being held, wondering at the warmth neither one had ever thought they'd feel, not needing to speak, for there was nothing left to say.

Gently, Sasuke bent his head toward Naruto's, and their lips met once more.

* * *

Sasuke slowly became aware of sunlight on his face, blindingly reflected off the snowy hills…of lying on something thick and soft…of someone pressed against him…

Blinking his eyes sleepily, his mind raced to recall the events of last night, at first wondering why he was lying on the floor, and then blushing when he remembered why they hadn't made it past there.

_They_…that was right, he remembered, turning his gaze lovingly to the sleeping blonde. _Naruto…I still can't believe it's really you…I never thought…you'd feel the same way…I did…_

Stooping to lay a gentle kiss on Naruto's cheek, pausing a moment to watch the way he smiled in his sleep, Sasuke got up, wrapping himself in a robe, and made his way to the outside door, which opened onto a world of white.

Every building, every tree, every post was covered in a frozen blanket. Sasuke's breath frosted the air, and a chill wind still blew across the desert of snow, and yet…

…something was different. This had been by far the worst storm of the season, perhaps even the worst in years, and its aftermath was a further reminder of winter's pull, and yet…

…something was different. There was a feeling in the air, as if to say, the worst is over: despite the cold, the snow, the wind…Sasuke thought he could taste a hint of spring in the air. Even the sun was shining brighter, as if, tired of winter's oppression, it had decided it was time for a change.

Maybe it was the sunshine…Sasuke could tell it was still well below freezing, yet the sun shone so brightly it seemed warmer, and, from the rooftops of each building, off the branches of each tree, down the sides of each post, small rivulets of water ran, crystal drops that plinked as they landed, creating a music of their own. The layers of snow, cumulated over the course of a long winter, were finally beginning to melt in the sun's warm embrace.

Sensing the presence behind him, feeling the strong arms curl around his waist, Sasuke turned, lips parted to meet Naruto's, and let the sunshine melt the snow.

* * *

I get the feeling this isn't that great…probably because anything that could be considered plot in this piece is a blatant and barely veiled ruse to get Naruto and Sasuke into a hot tub together…

…not that that's a bad thing, necessarily.

Anyway, review. Please? Pretty please?


End file.
